1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote controller that is a remote controlling apparatus of an electronic apparatus, and more particularly, to a remote controller in which a user can freely arrange buttons. The present application is based on Korean Patent Application 2001-0071819, which is incorporated by reference in full herein.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, remote controllers control electronic apparatuses and devices from a remote position to perform predetermined functions. For this purpose, a remote controller generates a control signal according to the operation of a user which makes an electronic apparatus perform a desired function. While an electronic apparatus typically has a dedicated remote controller, there are integrated remote controllers that can control a variety of electronic apparatuses.
However, an integrated remote controller needs a number of buttons to correspond to various functions of electronic apparatuses. Accordingly, since the size of a button decreases, when a user tries to operate a single button, key or knob, interference is generated between buttons, keys or knobs. Also, intuitive perception of the button deteriorates.
To overcome the above problem, a hidden button type remote controller has been developed in which the number of buttons exposed to the outside is reduced and buttons that correspond to special functions or are not frequently used are hidden.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional hidden button type remote controller. Referring to the drawing, a remote controller 1 includes a main body 10, open buttons 40 installed at the main body 10 and always exposed to the outside, a cover 80 installed to be capable of sliding with respect to the main body 10, hidden buttons 30 selectively exposed or hidden as a user slides the cover 80, and an IR (infrared) transmitting portion 50 for generating an infrared signal corresponding to the operation of the open buttons 40 or the hidden buttons 30.
Here, when the operation of a function corresponding to the hidden buttons 30 is needed, a user slides the cover 80 to expose to the outside the hidden buttons 30, and one of the hidden buttons 30 exposed to the outside is operated. On the other hand, when the operation of a function corresponding to one of the hidden buttons 30 is not needed, the cover 80 is slid to the original position to hide the hidden buttons 30. Thus, the problem generated due to a number of buttons can be partially solved.
However, since the arrangement and function of the buttons of the conventional remote controller is previously set by a manufacturer, it is practically difficult to obtain a remote controller having a button arrangement that a user desires.
Recently, a touch screen type remote controller has been introduced in which buttons corresponding to the functions of electronic apparatuses are displayed on an LCD screen and a control signal corresponding to a button is generated by touching the display button portion. In the touch screen type remote controller, the arrangement of buttons displayed on the LCD screen can be programmed so that the buttons are arranged so as to be easily used by a user.
However, in this type remote controller, types of buttons that can be arbitrarily arranged by a user are limited by a manufacturer and programming of the button arrangement by a user is very inconvenient. Therefore, a remote controller having an improved structure by which a user can easily select and arrange buttons is required.